A Daddy for a Day
by Crimson Flares
Summary: He became her father for a day. But in the end, he became her father for eternity. Alternate Universe. Valentine's day one-shot. #01
1. Chapter 1

**A Daddy for a Day**

by Crimson Flares

_**Ruka Nogi**_

It was a nice Sunday morning,and the sun glared at me from above. Supported by clouds, the sky looked like a sky blue plate with a freshly cooked egg as a sunny-side-up, which I just ate for breakfast this morning by the Hyuuga's.

That's right. The _Hyuugas,_ Natsume and Mikan _Hyuuga._

Well no, they aren't married yet, but they'll be in 2 weeks. And I _don't _regret anything.

I'm glad for them, and it is true, Mikan did capture my heart before, but not as she captured my best friend's heart.

And truth to be told, she loved him too, and she did like me as a _brother. _Honestly, I never have thought I would find someone else whom I'll love more than I loved her, but I only realized that the very moment _she _was leaving. And every trace of the memories about her gave me emotional pain. That's how I knew I loved _her _more than I love Mikan.

But it was too late. I realized it a day before she left, which was over 6 years ago. I knew, and I know I'm a _fool _for letting my chances come by like mini tornado playing with my curtains and swishing through the windows of my room.

* * *

I happened to be walking by the park when I felt a familiar sensation.

It _felt _like I could feel the aura I felt when _she _was still here. That cold and intimidating one which calms and reassures that you'll be safe when its out and about released in the air.

And to my greatest surprise, the sensation came from a little girl.

She sat there on the swing, her little hands around the chain. She was watching her surroundings as if it were a boring TV show, and no emotion draped her face but boredom. Her amethyst eyes glimmered, now watching a cute little dog and her soft pink lips around a lollipop. Her golden twine shimmered beautifully, waving upon the wind's gentle blow. She looked somewhere around the age of 5 or 6; I can't tell. She truly reminded me of her, and all I knew was that I unconsciously am walking towards her already, ready to ask.

"Hello there." I say with a smile. Her purple eyes flashed on me, locking with my blue ones. I smiled, whilst she remained her poker face. "Whom are you with, little girl?"

"I'm alone." She says, like that was no big deal.

"Oh. What is your name?" I inquire. I knew that she felt a little awkward; of course, I'm a stranger to her and she must not talk to me. But if she trusts me, then-

"My name is Mia." She said.

"Mia," I say. "Why are you alone? It's dangerous to be on your own on a place like this. Especially at cute girls about your age."

"I'm looking for my mother, and our house here." She spoke with a clear and confident voice;she sounded truly intelligent, despite her young age.

Their house here? "Where do you live, Mia? I'll bring you home."

She blinks at me as if I was missing the point. And it turns out, I am. Or was, anyway. "I'm looking for my mother and my house here. I live in America."

"How about your daddy?"

"I have no Daddy. Mommy always avoid my questions."

I was surprised of course, but I couldn't leave a little girl alone here. "What do you say about... me being your daddy for a day while we look for your mommy?" I asked with a kind smile. And to my utmost surprise, she gave a small smile. A little upside curve on her pink lips and a beautiful little shine on her eyes.

"Yes." I smiled bigger. I gave out my hand as an invitation and she gave her dimpled little one on it. We made our way to the amusement park, while I asked her questions.

"How did you get here if you live in America?"

"Our private jet. I followed mom and I had to blackmail our pilot."

"Oh. So, Mia, how old are you?"

"Mother says I'm five years almost six."

"You're pretty smart for an almost six years old, you know."

"My mommy is way smarter than me, Otou-san."

Then more not-so-important questions from me. To my own surprise, I keep on asking about her mom. I can't stop myself. Her mom and _her _had a lot of similarities. I swear.

The clouds were covering part of the sun and the wind blew. A perfect day, really. And it's only 9am, about three more hours 'til I usually eat.

* * *

"Where do you want to eat, Mia?"

"As long as its a seafood place with crab feet, I'm fine." She said. I smiled. She loves crab legs too, like _her._

"Of course, Mia." She flashes me that tiny smile again.

"Arigatou, Otou-san!"

I brought her to an expensive seafood restaurant. She ate with manners like a proper lady, except for the fact that some food scatters a little by her little cheeks and mouth.

After eating, I bought her a little locket with 3 windows. It is shaped like a gem, an amethyst to be precise. A golden amethyst-shaped locket on a delicate gold chain. It looked great on her. Then we walked more around town and I bought a lot for her. I didn't really mind wasting money; I'm absolutely enjoying this like its a true father-daughter moment.

"I really had fun, Otou-san."

"Don't you have fun with your mom too?" I ask. She hung her head and shook it.

"No... she's always busy and the maids aren't fun. Then I have a bodyguard wherever I go, except that losing him was part of my deal with pilot."

"If I'll ever meet your mom, I'll request to be your bodyguard." Now, the small smile wiped out from her face, to be changed to a big toothy grin.

"I'd love that!"

"Then-" But my phone rang, and it was Natsume on the caller ID. "What's up, Nat-" I was interrupted by a cheery squeal.

"Ruka-pyon! Ruka-pyon! Come! Come back here! _Quick!_ It's URGENT!"

"What happened, Mikan?"

"Came. CAME! CAME BAAAACK! JUST COOOOOOOOME! ITS NEWWWWWS!" She yelled on the phone. Then a gasp was heard and an excited giggle, the call ended. I sighed. What is it this time? News? She's probably pregnant. Or something. Don't ask me.

"Mia?" I ask, looking over at her.

"Yes, Otou-san?"

"Can you accompany me to my best friends' house?"

"Yes, Otou-san."

* * *

In 10 minutes, I'm already driving through the Hyuuga Mansion's loooooooong garden. A garden full of rose bushes, cherry blossom trees and all kind of sweet flowers. On one corner,where a pair of swings were tied against two low-hanging trees, were Aoi and Youichi. Aoi, the complete opposite of Natsume and Youichi, her boyfriend were kissing. I honked and they ignored me,But I smiled.

"Its like our house in America but there are less plants."Mia quoted to herself. I guess.

I _parked_ and we entered the house, welcomed by a maid. She led us to the living room, while a butler took our coats and hung them. As Mikan saw us- or only me, I guess- she ran over and started bouncing up and down.

"I'm glad you're here already! I have a little surpr-" Then she saw Mia and her eyes turned to hazel saucers.

"OMYGOD! Ruka-pyon, is she your-"

"Mom?" Mia spoke for the first time since we entered. All eyes now turned to her, but I shot her only a glance for I looked at Mikan's surprise.

Who turned out to be a _visitor_.

Who turned out to be her _best friend._

Who turned out to be Mia's lookalike.

Who turned out to be Mia's _mother._

_And the girl I have fallen deeply in love with. _

_**Hotaru Imai. **_

After 6 years of not seeing her and finding her here once again made me happy. Absolutely happy.

I was left gaping, forgetting how beautiful she is. And I reminisced that _only night _when I have slept with her.

Is Mia...? No.

She was gaping at me as well, her eyes showing some unknown mixed emotions. I can't read them well.

"Hotaru..." I said, no more words came. Natsume and Mikan were still staring at Mia. Mikan would constantly flash her eyes to me, to Hotaru, then to Mia, then to me again and the cycle goes on.

"Nogi."

"Mom!"

"Mia? How did you get here?"

"I asked pilot to fly me here. And this is my Otou-san," She hugged my arm. "For today."

Then, for the rarest time ever, Hotaru smiled.

"That's wrong, Mia." She said. Everybody's stare was on her. My heart was broken. So, she didn't trust me to be a father for a day? For a little kid's sake? Her daughter's?

"He isn't your father for today." She stared at me with amethyst eyes of... love? "He is your father since birth."

* * *

A lot happened after that. And it turned out to be Valentine's day, the day I found out I was the father of the daughter of my only love.

_Hotaru Nogi._

If I could say we lived a wonderful life and a happy ever after, then I will.

**THE END~**

**So, minna! How was my one-shot? Do you guys want a prequel? Or a sequel? Please review! If you do, then I promise I'll do your request. I worked hard for this(I'm only 11, hahaha) My first GA fic to be published. If you have suggestions for your requested sequel/prequel, please tell me! I'm gladly open. **

**The prequel/sequel I might make will have... NatsumexMikan more. I adore those two. They're awfully cute. And if they're 12 years in the manga now, I'm quite close. I'm 11 years old! :D**

**Some of you might have noticed some wrong grammars on Mia's parts. I purposely did that, she's a kid after all. Even if she's smart, her grammar couldn't be so perfect. And about Mikan's phone call. You know how she gets when she's so excited. Then her mood will wing coz she's pre- *gets hit by a particularly large dictionary***

**Oooof, almost slipped...*rubs her head* And oh, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAAAAY~ :D**

**Got any roses, chocolates or anything? Tell me! XD**


	2. PREQUEL ALERTTTTT! :)

**HI THERE PEOPLE!**

**I have old news.**

**I posted the PREQUEL some time ago, and I forgot to tell you. Hahahha!**

**The title is _Until We Meet Again._**

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Lots of LOVE,**

**Crimson Flaresssssss:)**


End file.
